dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghirahim vs. Nightmare
Two embodiments of swords, two powerful sword-wielders, which of these two can out fence the other? Who do you think will win? Ghirahim Nightmare Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The scene opens on a set of ancient ruins. A couple of raiders were running into it. Raider 1: They've gotta have something in here... The two appear to be searching for some sort of treasure. Of course, it didn't take them long. They found a sarcophagus, and open it. Inside, they find a sword as big as either of them. It's coal black, its sides are sharp and pointy. Raider 2: Oh this was definitely worth it! One of them grabs the handle, but they're both tossed back by a dark energy. One of them gets up, but a strange figure suddenly rushes him and hoists him into the air by the neck. ???: You dare put a hand on Demise's blade? The figure restraining the raider bore a red cloak, had skin as white as bone, and clothing as tight as skin and clothing the same color as his skin. He also appeared to wear purple eyeliner. His hair was snow white, and partially covered one of his eyes. This must've been the demon of legend, Ghirahim. Ghirahim: Back in my day, worthless thieves like you would've been eliminated on the spot. In fact... Suddenly, a dagger spawned, glowing with a red aura. It was thrust forward, embedding itself in the raider's forehead. He removed his head, letting the raider fall lifelessly. Ghirahim turned towards the remaining raider, but, while he dealt with the first guy, he ran out of the ruins. Ghirahim decided he didn't have time to hunt that raider down. He's been separated from Demise for too long. Even from those ruins, he could sense pure malice emanating from someone. Ghirahim: Such malice... such power... such pure, concentrated rage! I only know one capable of such a wondrous aura! With that, he suddenly exploded into a flurry of what appeared to be flat diamonds. Said diamonds began to fly in a single direction, towards a certain dark entity. ---- Meanwhile, a fighter bearing a brilliant, azure blade was battling an azure knight. Except one of his gauntlets appeared to, instead, be a malformed appendage straight out of Hell. The most striking feature of the knight, however, was the blade, almost as wide as the knight was, baring flesh and an eye. This was of course the cursed blade, Soul Edge. And its wielder, Nightmare. The two warriors clashed blades, before Nightmare shoved him off balance. Then, he rose Soul Edge, and brought it down on the fighter, striking him down. The fighter fell, and Nightmare grabbed the blade he was holding. He began absorbing the blade into Soul Edge, which changed form. Instead of its strange, fleshy appearance, it appeared to be completely made of metal, shining a striking orange. Nightmare gazed upon Soul Edge's k=new sheen, and got ready to bring the heavy blade down on his attacker. However, a metallic "bwop" from behind him drew his attention. He turned over, and saw a strange, bone-white demon bowing to him. During his confusion, the fighter from before ran off. Ghirahim: My king, my glorious, glorious Demise, I apologize for my absence. He began to raise his head. Ghirahim: Great bearer of Malice, let us lay waste to the worthless inhabitants of- His expressions suddenly switched from a humble demeanor to surprise when he spied the blade of the figure before him. The azure knight wielded a mighty sword that seemed to emit an evil force. Ghirahim: ...Where did you get that sword? Nightmare, meanwhile, felt a strange energy from the strange demon. He felt that, if he absorbed his soul, he'd grow even stronger than before. Nightmare: You'd do better to surrender here, creature! Suddenly, Ghirahim realized not only that this wasn't the bearer of Demise's curse, but that it was hostile towards him as well. Ghirahim: Unfortunately, there's still someone that needs my assistance. Nightmare: You don't have a choice! With that, the azure knight rose his giant blade, and began to bring it down towards Ghirahim. Show your Steal! But Ghirahim stopped the blade by grabbing it with both of his hands. His legs began to shake at the sheer weight he was holding up. Nightmare: Submit! With a heave, Ghirahim tossed the blade to the sign, and beat into Nightmare. He smacked into his chest, then kicked, then hit him away. Nightmare got his bearings back, and saw the demon approaching him. He bat the butt of his sword forward, knocking Ghirahim in the face, before getting ready to slice him with a powerful strike. Ghirahim was struck, and sent skidding back. He landed against a piece of crumbled wall. Nightmare was already about to slam his blade down on Ghirahim, but the demon prince dodged to the side, the wall crumbling behind him. Ghirahim spawned a sword, and sliced at Nightmare, merely scratching his armor. But Ghirahim was quick to follow up with a few more slashes. Nightmare reared back his hand before swinging it in Ghirahim's direction, who was able to block the blow, but was thrown back a couple of feet from the force of the blow. Ghirahim quickly got his bearings back, just in time to see Nightmare dash up in front of him. He gracefully backflipped, narrowly avoiding a horizontal slice from the knight. He got on his feet and sliced at Nightmare once more. He struck the monster twice before it took its unarmored arm and swatted Ghirahim away. Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Somebody495 Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies